medium
by animated freak
Summary: Sakura’s last goodbye to her mother, but where is Nadeshiko going? And why are people giving Sakura weird looks? RR


Hey hey! This is my second one shot! I'm so proud! This one was hard to write though, it nearly made me cry! LOLZ I put a lot of time and effort into it so I hope you enjoy it has much has I did typing it up! And thank you to those who review my first one-shot! Well anyways enjoy!

* * *

"Mummy mummy! You came!" the little Sakura squealed ecstatically has she ran towards her mum. "You were great up there honey!" Her mother exclaimed, with a tear escaping from her sparkling eyes.

"Why are you crying mummy?" Sakura asked so innocently. Her mother smiled sincerely, "I'm just so proud of you!" she answered, wiping the tears that were running down her cheeks. As the people walked out of the huge hall, holding their child's hands and telling them how great their performance was, they raised an eye brow at Sakura.

"Mummy, why is everyone starring at me?" Sakura asked, looking at the adults walking out the door, with sadden eyes. A cascade of tears fell down Nadeshiko's face uncontrollably, "I'm sorry honey, but I've got to go somewhere and I won't be able to see you in a very long time."

"Where are you going mummy? Can I come too?" Sakura asked, her beautiful smiling face made it even more harder for Nadeshiko. Her heart felt heavy, "I'm sorry sweetie, you can't, but you'll understand when you get older," Nadeshiko told her sniffing, she wanted to caress her baby's face, but she couldn't.

"I've got to go now honey, just remember I love you all, you, Touya and your Father," she told Sakura, her heart pumping heavily with loud beats, "and I'll always be watching over you". Now was her time to leave.

She slowly and steadily stood up and dragged her feet towards the door, waving good bye to her beloved child. Her faced glowed as she looked at Sakura's precious smiling face. She walked out the door, wiping away the tears of grief and left her little Sakura, forever.

Just has Nadeshiko left Touya and Fujitaka came running through the door, tears streaming down their face. Sakura was confused, why was everyone was crying? "Daddy, why are you crying?" Sakura asked, with an innocent look on her face, "and why are you crying, big brother?"

"Sakura, I have heart breaking news," Fujitaka said slowly, he was still trying to sink in the bad news he just found out, "your mother just died in the hospital." The hall way grew an eerie silence as Fujitaka looked into his daughters eyes, waiting for some kind of response. Sakura just laughed, "No she didn't, silly!"

Fujitaka and Touya looked at her cheerful face with sadden eyes, 'she's too young to understand,' they both thought. "She was here a second ago! She came to see my play! She said I was great!" Sakura exclaimed, throwing her baby arms in the air with exhilaration.

Fujitaka looked at her worried, was all this excitement making her delusional? "She also told me that she loves us all! And she'll be watching over us daddy!" She paused and saw her father collapse to the ground, crying hysterically with his hands covering his deeply depressed face.

"Daddy, daddy! Why are you crying? Aren't you happy?" Sakura asked, comforting her father by patting his shoulder with her tiny hands. "Why! Why Nadeshiko, why!" He cried has his heart filled with grief and sorrow, "What did I ever do to deserve this!" He loved his wife so much. Why was it her who had to leave so soon?

He suddenly pulled his kids towards him and gave them a big hug, whispering reassuringly, "It'll be okay, we are still a family and nothing will be able to keep us apart!"

He kissed his son and daughter on their foreheads and gently rubbed their soft hair. Sakura was still wondering what was going on. She had never seen her father this devastated before. Was this all a joke?

Once her father finally calmed down, they drove to the hospital. Sakura saw her mother on the bed, laying there, sleeping peacefully. But the glow in her beautiful face had disappeared and she looked so lifeless.

"Hi mummy!" Sakura called out cheerfully, climbing onto her bed. Her father was talking to the nurse and her brother was keeping an eye on her. "Why are you still here for? You were good enough to see my play, so why are to still here for mummy?" Sakura asked, waiting patiently for a response.

She waited for a while, but her mother still lay there, sleeping peacefully on the hospital bed. "Mummy?" Sakura called, looking at her mother's lifeless face, "mummy… wake up, wake up mummy!" Sakura called, lightly shaking Nadeshiko's shoulder. "Mummy, wake up, wake up mummy," She repeated, shaking her mother's shoulder more vigorously.

"Mummy! Wake up! You have to wake up mummy!" Sakura told her, tears started falling down her rosy cheeks, realizing that her father and brother weren't playing a dreadful prank. "Mummy! Wake up!" She finally yelled. Touya ran to Fujitaka, tugging on his father's shirt and telling him what Sakura was doing.

Fujitaka's head shot up and he sprinted towards the bed, in shock and saw the heart breaking sight of his daughter, sitting on the side of the bed, crying and shaking her mothers shoulder yelling loudly, "Wake up mummy! Wake up!" The sight crushed his fragile heart.

He walked over to the bed and with care, picked up the crying Sakura. He sat down on a chair next to the bed, gave her a big hug and told her in a soft tone, almost in a whisper, "It'll be okay honey." He caressed her soft hair and held her close to him, until her sobs faded and she fell asleep.

* * *

So how did you like? Was it good? Did it bring a tear to your eye? I hope so! Thank you for reading and please review! Thanks! 


End file.
